The Heir to a Throne
by BlueRavenDancer
Summary: Can it be true that another child, this time a girl, lived through a raid? What happens when she comes to stay at Hogwarts and her past comes back to haunt her? In this story we rewrite the sixth year at Hogwarts for all the students. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Ok so this story used to be on my other account name, shay-kitty. I got tired with that one so I changed the name. I took the old "The Princess of Darkness" changed a few things and went through with spell check (yay). Now of course it won't be perfect but better then last time. This is like… I don't know… 2 years old? So of course the writing isn't all that good either, but with practice at least a year of practice more, I've gotten slightly better.

Harry was sitting with all of the Weasly family (minus Arthur, he was at work) and Hermione at the dinner table at the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, They old headquarters they all knew Harry would not be able to stay at for that was the house of his Godfather, Sirius Black who died at the end of the last year at Hogwarts.

Harry has been terribly depressed ever since that tragic day. Plus with that and the fear of Voldemort being out on the prowl, Harry didn't look the best. A month after school the Weasley's came to get Harry to come live with them and they would have sworn that all they found were a pile of bones. Harry had only been eating enough to sustain life. But now with Mrs. Weasly making sure he eats everything she put in front of him he was starting to look much better.

"So, tomorrow we are all going to go to Diagon Alley to purchase everyone's school supplies. How does that sound?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

No one was able to answer because just then McGonagall, Snape, and Tonks all came barging into the room one after another.

"Molly, quickly clear the table!" Professor McGonagal said.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasly asked as everyone got up from the table while she quickly got rid of everything on it with her wand.

Arthur Weasly came into the dinning room at that moment carrying a young girl's body. He gently placed her down on the table. She was covered in scrapes and blood. Her hair was matted with sticks and leaves and her clothes were torn all over. Her chest rose and fell as she took jagged breaths.

"The first raid on a house. We found her outside, the others are checking inside for anyone else," said Snape.

Dumbledore, Moody, and Lupin came in with grim looks on their faces. "We found one other person in the house, but unfortunately she was not live. We assume she was this girl's mother," said Dumbledore.

"We must quickly dress these wounds," Tonks said, "Someone go get some bandages."

"Perhaps the children should leave the room while we sort this out," said Snape.

"But we can help," argued Hermione.

"I think that would be a good idea Snape. Please go out into the living room children," Mr. Weasly agreed.

"Well Fred and I can stay right?" asked George.

"You two should leave also," said Percy acting like he was in charge.

"No that includes you three also," said Snape.

Reluctantly they all left and the dinning room doors were slammed behind them.

"So it's finally begun," whispered Harry.


	2. Leona

They all wanted to stay up and see if they could get any more information about the girl, but exhaustion eventually hit everyone and so with staggering steps, they all went to their rooms.

"Harry get up," said Ron as he chucked a pillow at him, "She might be up and eating breakfast downstairs right now."

"Ron think about it," Harry yawned, "You saw what type of condition she was in last night. If anything I think she might be sleeping."

"Well then why don't we go down anyway and see if we can get any information from the others."

When Ron opened their door, the smell of bacon and eggs hit them, and their stomachs growled. They both raced down the steps. Hermione and Ginny were already seated at the dinning room table with half their breakfast already eaten.

"Where's Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"They went to work this morning. Mom and Dad really didn't want them too but of course you know how they get," answered Ginny.

"Have you guys read the newspaper yet?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at her with their mouths full. "Oh right you guys only just got up, anyways they talk about the raid on the front page," said Hermione grapping the newspaper that was lying beside her, "Since I'm finish, I'll go ahead and read part of it to you:

The dreaded Dark Mark flew high in the sky last night over am estate in Belfast. One woman was found dead inside the house and was obviously killed by the horrid Avada Kedavra curse. Another girl was found outside on the estate alive. Her identity has not yet been confirmed and sources tell us that her ware bouts are unknown at this time.

"That's the basic sum of it," said Hermione.

"Why don't they want to give out her name?" asked Ron.

"Oh we are the dumb one today aren't we Ron? If they have her name then they have her ware about. They don't want the Death Eaters to find her. It's for her own protection," said Harry.

"They really had no need to do that though. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," said a voice from the entrance to the dinning room.

Everyone turned to where the new girl was standing. She had short, chestnut brown hair and her blue eyes stood out in the darkness. When she stepped into the light they could see that she was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and plain orange t-shirt.

She walked over to the table and took the empty seat beside Harry. Her left arm was wrapped in gauze at the top and the scratches that had been on her face the night before were no longer there. Mrs. Weasly did a fine job of cleaning her up.

"We were all wonder," Ginny began, "What is your name?"

"Oh sorry. I should have told you it earlier. I'm Leona Riddle."

"Riddle?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. It's a common name. I for one hate it." Leona replied.

"Umm Leona, was that your mother in the um..." Ron was a little worried to ask the question.

"It's ok I know what you mean. Yes, she was the one that was killed last night." Leona looked away for a second to compose herself then looked back at everyone at the table.

"Why were they after you?" asked Harry.

Leona paused looking for the right answer, "Because my mother and I had no wish to go along the same path my father took. See my dad is really high up on the Dark Side, and my mother and I didn't want that type of thing in our lives. So last night when my father came asking where I was my mother refused to let him take me. He ended up killing her right in front of me," Leona looked as if she was reliving that moment in her mind. Her eyes were glassy and weren't focused on anything particular.


	3. Platform 9 and three quarters

Over the course of two months Leona became friends with everyone, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There were still two weeks before school started. While the others had been able to go out and buy their school supplies, Leona had to stay stuck inside the house. Of course she would always fight about this but would always lose.

The five of them sat at the table as Leona ranted on about how she was being caged up like animal.

"There haven't been anymore attacks, so why can't I go outside. I'm going to be driven insane if I am kept in this house. I really appreciate what everyone has done for me, but come on, I need to breathe." Leona crossed her arms over her chest and slouched down into the chair.

"Well if that's how you feel Leona, then I have some very good news for you," Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room, "You are going to be coming with me and will be taking up temporary residence at Hogwarts till the school year begins. Then you will be joined by your fellow class mates."

Leona sat up with a smile on her face, "Really?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"You mean we have to put up with her during the school year now too?" asked Ron.

"Oh shut it Ron," Leona said as she headed up to her room to pack.

She didn't have many things. After the attack she had been reluctant to go back to the house to gather anything, everyone understood why. She had given Mrs. Weasly a list of things she needed and where they were in her room. A few things she had to go back there herself she realized and so after she gathered some confidence, Dumbledore took her back. It had been hard but she didn't break down like many had expected her too. Crying to Leona was a weakness, one she could never show.

"Do you think she will meet us here or at the school?" asked Hermione while her, Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood at Platform 9 ¾.

"I think she is already here," said Harry and he pointed up the platform a ways. Leona walked towards them already in her school uniform. A few of the guys shot her glances as she passed them, but she completely ignored them.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. Both of them were staring at her, Hermione rolled her eyes.

When Leona saw her friends she ran towards them. She grabbed Ginny into a huge embrace. Ginny didn't know what to do. Leona then did the same to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When it was Harry's turn his face started to change to a crimson red. Leona didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe how much I missed you guys," she said and shoved Harry.

"Why are we so hyper?" asked Hermione.

Leona looked at her and started to swing her hands back and forth. Every time they came in front of her she would clap them together, "Lots of caffeine."

"Well who do we have here?" asked a smooth voice from behind Leona.

"Malfoy, "Ron said in a lowered voice.

Leona stopped swinging her arms. She put on a blank face so now one would notice how she truly felt. On the outside she looked like nothing was affecting her, but on the inside it was the complete opposite. Her blood started to pump with adrenaline and she got a terrible urge to run.

Taking a deep breath she turned around.

"Leona!" Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He had a look of shock on his face and a slight smile.

"Hi Draco," Leona said and put her hands into her back pockets to hide them, they were shaking really badly.

"I'm gonna go and sit with Collin," Ginny said and she got onto the train.

"We should get on too," Harry said.

"Please don't tell me that you are hanging out with these losers," Draco pointed towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I thought you were better then that."

Leona heard Harry and Ron move forward and she quickly turned. They both had their wands out and pointed at Draco. Leona grabbed her own from her pocket and said "Expelliarmus!" Harry and Ron's wand flew out of their hands and Leona caught them.

"Hey, what you do that for?" whined Ron.

"Must we act like two year olds?" Leona replied.

Draco laughed from behind her then whispered into her ear, "See you at school."

A chill swept down Leona's spine as she heard Draco walk off. She handed Ron and Harry their wands back and got onto the train.


	4. The Sorting

The four of them sat together in an empty compartment at the very end of the train. Leona sat beside the window looking out with Harry beside her while Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

"Leona, how do you and Draco know each other?" asked Harry.

"Did you really need to ask that Harry? Her father is a death eater for god's sake, of course she is going to know him," Hermione huffed and sat back into the seat.

"Any body that is friends with that jerk is obviously not very bright," said Ron to no one in particular.

Leona shot Ron a venomous look.

"Leona, I... didn't mean... anything by that," Ron said looking slightly scared.

"I know you didn't," Leona whispered and turned back to starring out the window.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was surprisingly a quiet one. The few conversations that started up Leona didn't say a word; she just continued to be in her own little world.

The train finally made it to the station. As they stepped off the train and into the slightly crisp air, Ron asked "Leona haven't you been sorted yet?"

"No, I'm going to end up being sorted last only because I'm being put into the sixth year." She replied.

"Oh I see," said Ron and he followed Harry and Hermione into a horseless carriage. Actually the carriages weren't exactly horseless. Beast called Thestrals were pulling them, only those who have seen death could see them like Harry and Leona could.

Before Leona could climb into the carriage after Ron, Draco walked up beside her and whispered, "I hope you get Slytherin, you wouldn't want to go and disappoint daddy know would you?" Before Leona could retaliate, Draco walked off smirking to himself.

"What is his problem?" Leona yelled through gritted teeth and climbed into the carriage.

As people filed into the Great Hall, Leona stood off to the side of the door. She could see her friends sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco starring at her from his Slytherin table.

From beside her, Leona saw the little first years being to be brought into the grand room. Some looked nervous and a few looked really excited. Leona started to think of what her life would be like if she had gotten to go to Hogwarts from the very beginning. She hadn't mind being home schooled but she was only kept home out of her mothers fear for her.

_Mother._ Leona thought and she wrapped her arms around herself. She could still here her laugh, her arms wrapped around her in a hug, and the smell of her perfume. Her perfume, that's what Leona remembered the most. Her mother always smelled of fresh strawberries, which was the best scent in the world to Leona. Leona started to bring forth memories of her mom like how she would be so proud of her when she made a successful potion or how encouraging she would be when she got it wrong. But then, another memory came forward.

This one was a far cry from a happy memory. Her mom and dad arguing, then a blinding green light. Leona had wanted to cry out but she knew better. Then she saw a body on the ground... Leona shook her head. Dumbledore's voice slowly started to make its way into her mind and she opened her eyes, Leona hadn't realized that she closed them. She had completely missed the sorting. She caught Dumbledore saying her name and gesturing for her to come up to the front of the room.

Leona pushed off the wall and headed up to be sorted. She sat down on the wooden stool and as McGonagal placed the Sorting Hat on her head she saw Draco smirk.

_Ah, Leona we meet again._ The sentence brushed across her mind. Leona knew the sorting hat was talking to only her.

"Sly..." the hat began to call out. Leona saw the grin on Draco's face grow to a look of triumph.

_Wait stop._ Leona quickly thought.

To her surprise and to many others, the hat stopped in the middle of the word Slytherin.

_Yes?_ It asked.

_Please, I don't want to be in Slytherin. If I get put in there its only another step closer to becoming what my dad wants me to be. I can't have that happen._

_No Slytherin then? You know you could become very strong in that house._

_I can become strong in any of the others as well._

_Well then in that case I have no choose but to put you in..._

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Leona sighed in relief. She quickly got up, took the hat off, and joined her classmates.

When everyone calmed down, Dumbledore said a few more words, but Leona wasn't listening. Yet again, she was staring into the cold blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, and maybe, she didn't want to know. She tore her gaze away. This was going to be a long year.


	5. Over Slept

Leona slowly opened her eyes from another restless sleep. She's not sure what time she fell asleep. For most of the night, Leona had lain there in her bed listing to the rhythmic breathing of the other sixth year Gryffindor girls. Leona had become accustomed to dreading the moment she falls asleep. That's when the dreams come to haunt her. The only time of day that the memories of her past can over come her. She's tried so many different techniques to stop them but all has failed.

Leona rubbed her eyes and yawned. That's when she realized that she heard no noise downstairs. She glanced at the clock, "Great I'm going to be late the first day."

Quickly she got up and got ready for class.

Meanwhile...

Harry waited at the base of the main stairway with Leona's schedule in hand. He had noticed that him and Leona had the same first class, potions, and decided it would be best to wait for her since she was running late. Ron and Hermione had already gone out to herbology five minutes ago not wanting to be late.

Leona's schedule was grabbed from Harry's hand and he whirled around to face the culprit, Draco.

"Why don't you just run along to class and I'll make sure Leona gets her schedule." Draco said, "You don't want to be late now do you Potter?"

"What about you? What if your late?" Harry asked making a grab for Leona's schedule but missing.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a prefect, Snape will understand." Draco chuckled slightly.

Harry knew he had to get to class. He didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. Harry turned and went down the steps to potions.

Draco stepped off into the shadows as he heard frantic footsteps in the distant get steadily louder.

Leona ran down the main staircase and started to make her way to the dungeon when a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Draco what do you want?" Leona asked.

"I thought we could hang out for a while, plus I wanted to give you your schedule." Draco said holding up the piece of paper with one hand and moving his other around Leona's waste.

"What do you think your doing?" Leona whispered and she stepped back a few steps.

Draco regained composure and a blank look covered the lust that Leona had seen linger in his eyes just moments ago. He handed Leona her schedule and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"We better get to class." Leona folded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket. Without seeing if he would follow, Leona went down to the dungeons.


	6. Showing a Soft Side

Leona entered the potions classroom trying not to let Professor Snape see her. Luckily his back was to the class getting a few ingredients for the current potion.

She almost made it to her seat beside Harry when Snape turned around. "Ah Leona I'm glad you can grace us with your presence. Now for interrupting my class and being late you have lost Gryffindor 10 points a detention."

Leona sat down in her seat glaring.

Draco then walked into the class and loudly pulled back his seat just down the row. Snape didn't say anything. Leona waited for the potions master to do something to Draco but when it never came, Leona got furious. "Professor I don't find it fair that you would take points away from Gryffindor for my being late and not take any away from Draco after he came to class after me."

"Miss Riddle you have no right to tell me how I run my class. Draco why were you late?"

"Leona over there was giving me a rough time in the hall. She refused to give me my schedule which accounted for me being late."

"He's lying! He's the one that had my schedule not the other way around!"

"Leona that outburst has just gotten you another detention and another 10 points being taken from Gryffindor."

Leona stood up fuming. Harry tugged on her sleeve and murmured to her, "Leona sit down already. You're just going to get yourself into even more trouble."

"The only reason why you trust what Draco is saying and not me is because he's a _Slytherin_ not to mention a _prefect_. You pick on all the other houses but you baby your own. It is completely unfair to the rest of the school. All the other teachers have to be equal to all the houses but you think you are above that rule."

"That's it Leona! Two weeks of detention and 50 more points from Gryffindor bringing your total lost of points up to 70."

The few Gryffindors that were in there yelled at Leona to sit down and shut up. But being Leona she refused to listen to them, "Fine but I'm sure Dumbledore would see this differently if I am to tell him about your little way dealing with students."

"Are you blackmailing me Miss Riddle.?" Snape asked in a low tone.

"Think whatever you want," Leona replied smiling, she gathered her things and left the classroom with Snape yelling at her to get back there.

At first she was going to go to Dumbledore and tell him about Professor Snape, but Leona just wasn't in the mood. She hadn't had breakfast she was starving.

Instead of heading to Dumbledore's office, Leona decided to head to the kitchens. She had gone there countless times during her stay before school. All the house elves knew her there. She was constantly giving Dobby, one of the house elves, mix-match socks.

Leona went into the kitchens by tickling the pear in the front of the doorway. House elves bustled about doing their work, Leona could already smell them making lunch. Dobby ran up to her when he saw his friend, "Leona what is you doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Yeah I do," Leona began, "But a few things happened and I decided to come here and visit everyone. Plus, I didn't have anything to eat for breakfast."

At her last comment ten elves came before her carrying trays filled with various foods and drinks.

"Like always, you go overboard." Leona grabbed a piece of jellied toast from the closet house elf and sat down beside the fireplace. She stayed there in the kitchens chatting to her friends till the bell rang ending first period.

"Thanks," Leona said as she headed out of the doors and went to her next class.

At dinner, Harry had told all the other Gryffindors what Leona had done in Potions.

"It's not a big deal. I was simply doing what everyone else has been thinking of doing." Leona said to all the attention she was getting.

"Well of course everyone thought of telling Snape off, but no one has ever gone through with it. Why didn't we lose any points though? I'm sure by now they would have been deducted." Hermione said.

Leona looked up to the teacher's table. She glanced first to Professor Snape who didn't even look towards the Gryffindor table, and then she looked at Dumbledore. She could have sworn that he had the tinniest of smiles when he looked at her. _Did he know about what I did in class this morning?_ Leona thought to herself.

"Leona you barely ate anything at lunch and now you hardly touched your dinner. Are you feeling ok?" Ron asked as he shoved a chicken leg into his mouth.

Leona looked up from her little castle she had been building with her mashed potatoes, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not all that hungry."

Leona stood of to the side of the entrance to the great hall while everyone left.

She grabbed Draco just as he was about to pass her and pulled him off to an empty room. He protested but she didn't loosen her grip on his arm.

"Why did you lie like that today Draco? I thought you said you were going to cover for me." Leona yelled slightly.

"I never said that, and you know it," Draco said stepping closer to Leona.

Leona glared at him.

"So you pulled me into an empty room just to ask me that?" Draco said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well yeah. What did you think I was going to do? Make out with you?"

"It's not like you haven't done that sort of thing before."

Leona sighed, "How many times have I told, you that you and me are over?"

Draco looked into Leona's eyes, "What happened between us? One day we were together, and the next you told me that we had to stop seeing each other. We were together for so long. You don't expect me to just forget all that do you?"

"Well sort of. All that is in the past. I don't need to explain to you why I decided to brake up with you. Things change and you shouldn't press the subject any more." With that said, Leona turned and left the room leaving Draco all there by himself


	7. Harry's Mistake

Leona went into the noisy Gryffindor common room with mixed feelings. Part of her knew she was over Draco, while the other side didn't want what they had to go away. She was at war with herself. Like over everything else in her life she had to be split. No matter how hard she tried she could never silence the side of her that is distinctly her fathers.

Two weeks went by and it came to the first Hogsmeade visit. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Leona all stood together at the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"Ummm, Hermione and I were planning to spend this day together, if you two don't mind that is." Ron said to Leona and Harry.

Leona noticed the light blush on Hermione's cheeks start to form. Leona smiled, "No, Harry and I don't mind. You two go a head and have a good time."

Harry looked at Leona slightly confused. He tried to say something to Ron but Leona never game him the chance. She pulled him into the Three Broomsticks. "Ok what was all that about?" Harry asked.

"You're not very bright are you? They were planning on going on a date." Leona said. She ordered two butterbeers. When she got their drinks, Leona led Harry to a back table.

"Those two really don't get along all that well," Harry took a sip of his drink, "I mean, they are always finding something to yell about."

"Well maybe they finally figured out that they can actually get along," Leona said then rolled her eyes.

Harry thought that maybe Leona was right. Maybe Ron and Hermione were able to work past some issues and finally realized that they liked each other. Maybe it was Harry's turn to do the same thing. Just then Harry saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walk through the door and head over to wear him and Leona were sitting. "Great we have company," Harry said.

"Well look who we have here," Draco said and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if Leona would like to go and take a walk with me."

"I thought I already explained everything," Leona said looking slightly annoyed.

"Explained what?" Harry looked back at Leona.

"It's nothing," Leona replied.

Draco leaned down and whispered into Leona's ear, "Perhaps you should tell him before someone else does."

"I think we should be leaving Harry," Leona got up from her seat and headed out towards the door.

Harry got up to follow her but was stopped by Draco's hand on his shoulder, "I've seen the way you look at her Potter. I'm warning you now, if you ever hurt her, you will pay greatly for it."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"How about you just ask Leona about it yourself."

Harry shook his shoulder loose and glared at Draco then met Leona outside. She was talking to Ron and Hermione.

"So how was your date?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"I'm not sure if one would call it a date," Ron began, both Hermione and Leona glared at him, "Umm it was fine."

"I think we should be heading back now," Hermione and the four friends headed back to the school.

They were all in the crowded Gryffindor common room and Harry could not have chosen an even worse time then he did to ask Leona about Draco.

"So... Leona, what type of history do you have with Draco?" Harry asked while him Leona, Hermione, and Ron were working on homework.

"What do you mean?" Leona asked not looking up from her parchment.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and Leona.

"Well he just seems to care about you a lot that's all," Harry answered.

"We used to go out,"

"What? For how long?"

"Why would it matter to you? It's over now anyway," Leona got up and started to walk away.

Harry quickly jumped up, " Leona, I really want to know."

A few Gryffindors had heard the two talking and began to quite the room.

Leona turned around, "About two years."

By now the entire room was silent, but Leona and Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Two years!"

"Uh huh."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that I had to tell you everything about my past with guys."

"Well when the guy was Draco, that is something I would like to know."

Even though the two were standing right in front of each other, they had to yell.

"Ok then. Harry, Draco and I had gone out for about two years, but its over between us."

"He doesn't act like it!"

"Screw what Draco acts like. Why do you really care anyway? Does it change how you feel towards me?"

"...no."

"Ok, so it's not that big of..." Leona wasn't able to finish her sentence. Harry had kissed Leona without any warning.

"Go Harry!" A few of the boy yelled and cheered, but that was short lived.

Leona pushed Harry away, "I can't believe you did that!" Leona then stormed up to the girl's dormitory.

Harry looked slightly hurt, "I guess I messed up."


	8. Sweet as Chocolate

The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall for breakfast before Leona got up. He was hoping to avoid her all day after what happened the night before. He was sure Leona hated him now.

With in a few minutes Ron, Hermione, and to Harry's demise, Leona, joined him for breakfast.

"Listen Harry, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to act so mean to you." Leona said trying to get Harry to look her in the eyes.

"It's ok," Harry answered and he finally looked up. Leona smiled at him.

"I mean, how else did you expect me to react to the way you kissed me? I have the rep as the tough girl and I can't just let some brown haired green-eyed guy kiss me in front of the entire house. If I hadn't done what I had, I might not get the same respect as I have been getting. I really didn't want to react that way actually."

"How did you want to react then?" Harry asked curiously.

"I wanted to kiss you back." Just then the bell rang and Leona stood up to leave. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"See you two later," Hermione said and she grabbed Ron's hand and they left for class.

Leona stood at the doors to the Great Hall waiting for Harry. When he finally caught up to her she held out her hand and with a smile on his face, Harry placed his hand in hers and they went off to class.

Draco stood and watched Harry and Leona walk off. He wasn't going to loose her without a fight. She might have said it was over but he knew that deep down, Leona still loved him.

Pansy came up behind Draco and ran her hand down his arm, "I thought you were over her."

"You know perfectly well I could never be over Leona," Draco said and pulled his arm away from Pansy.

"I don't know what you see in her anyway. All I see her as is a slut..."

Draco whipped around and held his wand up to Pansy's face, "Don't you ever call Leona a slut. I'm not going to let Potter, or you, get in my way of getting her back to me." Draco then turned and walked to the dungeons.

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, "You won't get rid of me that easy Draco. You know that I'm the one for you, not that traitor of a Princess."

Over the holidays everything between Harry and Leona seemed to be going smoothly. Their feelings towards each other grew and everyone around them could tell. Draco knew he had to act soon if he was going to ever get back Leona. But he decided to wait till after Christmas break, that way he could talk to his father about the perfect plan.

Leona knew better then to get close to Harry. Emotionally, it was too risky. But he was so sweet and nice she couldn't help but fall in love with him. She could care less about him having the title "The Boy Who Lived". To Leona he was just Harry, who happened to be an excellent kisser. If only Leona could have known what was to come after winter was over.

**Authors note:**

HEEHEE! A cliffhanger! I for one hate them but oh well. I really don't like what's going to happen in the next few chapters.


	9. A Secret Revealed

The end of March finally showed some signs of spring. Pansy's been trying her best to get through to Draco but he hasn't budged. He's been so determined to steal Leona away from Harry. Pansy had enough of this. Today was the day everyone would find out about Leona.

The classes were dismissed at the end of the day for dinner. As the group of Gryffindors and Slithering made it up the hill from Care of Magical Creatures, Pansy made her move.

As always, Leona was in her little group. So Pansy went right up to her and pushed her out of the group.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Leona asked.

"I'm here to knock you off your little pedestal and take back Draco. I don't know what little spell you have woven over the entire school but it's going to end now." Pansy grabbed Leona's left arm.

"Pansy, please no, don't do this!" Leona pleaded as she tried to pull her arm out of Pansy's grasp.

The sixth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's gathered around them in a circle.

"Pansy let go of her!" Draco demanded.

"It's about time everyone finds out about Leona's little secret." Pansy said as she got a solid grip on Leona's left arm. She pulled up Leona's sleeve and turned her arm so the underside was up.

Everyone around them gasped and stepped back. Pansy pointed to Leona's arm, "The Dark Mark is right there, clear as day, on her arm. The only people who have that mark are the Dark Lord's followers. But she is not only a Death Eater, but the daughter of the Dark lord himself."

"Leona is… is it true?" Leona turned to face Harry, She could tell from the look on his face that he was furious. But she could also see the tears welling up in his eyes.

The circle began to separate as students began to run up to the castle.

"Harry I… " Leona began.

"Just answer the question. Is Lord Voldemort your father?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Leona fought back tears as she answered, "Yes. I am his daughter."

Rona and Hermione began to back up. They both looked stunned and slightly hurt.

"Leona I trusted you! And now I find out that you are my sworn enemy's daughter!" Harry was fuming with rage.

"Harry..." Leona reached out to him but he quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me, don't even look at me, and don't even think of me."

A tear rolled down Leon's cheek, "That's not fair."

"Not fair? Your father killed my parents. Because of him I have no past with them, so don't even begin to say that I'm not being fair. For all we know this could be some staged plan to get me. This has probably all been an act. You planned with your dad to worm your way into Dumbledore's trust to take him and the rest of us down. You're mom probably isn't even dead. I bet she is just as sick and twisted as Voldemort."

Leona was burning with hatred. How could Harry say these things? "How dare you say those things about my mother!" Leona yelled, "Harry your damn lucky that you don't have memories of your parents dyeing. The only time you see that happening is when the Dementors come around and that's not often now is it? You don't know anything about my past so don't go making accusations. You will never understand the pain and suffering that I had to endure!"

"What about all the pain and suffering people went through because of your dad and his followers?"

"Aye, what's goin' on 'ere?" asked Hagrid. Everyone had been so involved with the argument that no one had noticed Hagrid walking towards them.

"They found out Hagrid," Leona said to Hagrid but her gaze never left Harry's face.

"Hagrid you knew about this!" Hermione asked.  
"All the teachers know 'bout it. How could they not?" answered Hagrid.

"How could you have known about this and not tell us?" asked Ron.

"Well it was up to Leona 'ere to decide when she was ready with tellin' everyone about the truth," said Hagrid.

Harry glared at Leona, "She was never going to tell. If she did her plan would be ruined."

"I was planning on telling you guess. Its just that I felt so much better knowing that everyone wasn't seeing me as _his_ daughter." Leona said trying to convince Harry she was telling the truth.

Harry shook his head, turned, and ran up to the castle. Hermione and Ron closely followed him.

"I made a mess of everything Hagrid," Leona said.

"Aww don' worry 'bout it. How about we go and talk to Dumbledore about it?"

"You go on up to the castle and I come up just a little later."

"If you think that's best," Hagrid said and left Leona standing on the grassy hill by herself.

There was no way that she could sleep in the Gryffindor dormitories now. Leona thought to herself as she walked into the kitchens. House elves ran about the vast room as the meal was being served. Dobby was the first elf to come up to her, "Why so upset?"

"Everybody found out about this," Leona shook her arm with the Dark Mark on it.

"Oh. But I'm sure your Harry Potter wasn't the one who made you sad."

"Actually Dobby, he was. He yelled at me for not telling him. I knew I should have told him sooner then this. He didn't even give me a chance to explain. Do you think I could sleep her till things cooled down a bit?"

"Of course. Miss Leona is always welcome here with us?" Dobby smiled up at Leona.

"Thanks."

Leona was an outcast. Everybody stood off to the side of the halls when she passed. In the classroom, nobody wanted to sit beside her. Nobody talked to her. A few people stared and whispered, but when she looked at them Leona could see the look of fear on their faces. The only people she had were the Slytherins who welcomed her with open arms. She couldn't even eat in the Great Hall. All she wanted was for Harry to give her a chance to explain.


	10. Missing

Author's note:

Ok I did something a little different with this chapter. I normally picture things as they would happen in a movie which I'm sure many people do. Anyway, this chapter I decided to add in song lyrics. The song is called Missing by Evanescence. **I don't own any of the song so please don't sue!** The song lyrics are in bold and centered so you can differentiate them from the rest of the story. I hope this works well because I plan on doing it in a later chapter. I think that adding in a song like this makes emotions more out there.

Leona sat in the back of the Transfiguration room trying to ignore the whispers around her, but it wasn't working.

"…Why does she even stay here…"

"…Have you seen the mark on her arm…"

"…She doesn't even bother to cover it up anymore…"

She always made sure that she was the last one out of the class. As Harry passed, She dared to look up to him and quickly regretted it.

The hate and sadness still lingered on every inch of him, and his stare drilled its way into Leona's soul. How come everything had to turn out so wrong?

That night Leona woke up drenched in sweat. She was shaking and breathing heavily. Another nightmare, this one even more intense then any of the others.

A few of the house elves surrounded her making sure she was ok. Leona reassured them all. She then starred into the fire, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. Surprisingly, Leona began to think of her father.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?**

Leona didn't go to any of her classes the following day. She knew she was on the verge of failing, but she didn't care. It seemed she didn't care about anything anymore.

Since everyone was in class, Leona decided to go walk around. She kept her head down watching her feet carry her along the floor. She could hear the downpour of rain on the roof. When she got to the main staircase, she heard a voice call her name. Leona looked up and watched Draco come down the steps.

"Hey," he said when he stepped off the last step. Just then the bell rang. People flooded the halls as they made their way to supper.

People starred at her as they passed.

"I was hoping we could talk," Draco said.

"I don't want to talk," Leona said as she walked towards the door to the grounds.

"C'mon Leona," Draco said as he followed her. People stopped going into the Great Hall to turn and watch Leona and Draco.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Leona pushed through the doors and stepped into the rain.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

"Leona get back in here. You're getting soaked. Besides, there's no other place that you can go to."

"Draco," Leona yelled as she spun around, "Shut up! Just shut up. And please Draco can you just leave me alone?" That's when reality hit Leona. She was truly alone in the world.

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Over Draco's shoulder Leona could see Harry standing on the staircase. He was too far away for her to see what he was feeling. Maybe she didn't want to.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**

Leona felt a breakdown coming on and she turned and ran into the storm. She heard Draco call out her name a few times before the rain drowned it out.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

Leona wasn't sure how long she was running, but when she reached the top of a hill her legs gave way under her. Leaning on her knees, she cried into the rain. This was the first time she had cried like this in about two years. She laid down on the soaking grown letting the tears come.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**


	11. The Pensive

Harry burst into the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron right behind him.

"Harry, we are only saying that we don't know for sure if this is all made up. She just might be telling the truth." Hermione said. Both she and Ron were convinced that what Leona has said was the truth that she didn't want to follow in her father's footsteps.

"So now you two have turned against me too I see," Harry said as he ran up to the boy's dormitory.

"We aren't turning against you Harry," Ron called after him.

Leona walked to Dumbledore's office. She was shaking from the cold and left a wet trail as she walked.

In a dazed state, Leona had made it up to Professor Dumbledore's office, "Professor, I wish to show everyone the truth," Dumbledore placed a blanket around Leona's shoulders. Instantly she began to feel the chill leave her. "Isn't there a way to show a great group of people in a large room, like the Great Hall, memories using a pensive?"

"Yes there is, but are you sure this is what you want to do?" Dumbledore asked?

Leona nodded her head.

In the middle of the next day, all the students were called to the Great Hall. Leona stood with her back to the room, in front of the teacher's table. People started to fill the room and sit down. When the last person entered, Filch closed the door and Leona turned around. This was the first time many of the students had seen her in the Great Hall since the day her secret of her family came out.

Leona looked around the room gaining her voice. She was terrified to relive these memories, but she knew she had to.

Harry looked up at the girl whom he had put all his trust into. He had loved her; she was unlike any girl he had ever known. Yet she was the daughter of the most terrible man in history and she hadn't even told him. He had to find out with a forced confession from her. Now he was highly suspicious about the meeting.

Leona took a deep breath, "For the past few weeks I have been staying the shadows, not talking to anyone and not having any contact with you. I knew that's what you wanted. I also know that you would all feel a lot more comfortable if I was gone. Well too bad, I'm staying. Since no one seems to want to listen to me I have asked Professor Dumbledore for the use of his pensive," Leona stepped off to the side and pointed to the bowl behind her on the table, "Memories you can't changed. And since this only holds ones memories, I figured this would be the best way to convince all of you that my word is true. I really don't want to do this because most of these I have been living out in my dreams for a long time now." Leona turned and put her wand to her temple. She pulled a silver wisp out of her temple and put it into the pensive. A few of the teachers then muttered a few words under their breaths and the entire room was engulfed in darkness.


	12. Memories

A younger Leona, about 14, stood in front of them with an older women standing beside her. They were in a kitchen and sitting on a table was a large black cauldron with purple bubbles peaking out from the top. The woman then spoke, "Great job Leona. Soon you'll be one of the best in creating potions."

The younger Leona smiled, "Thanks mom. Oww!" Leona grabbed her arm and fell onto her knees.

"What, what is it?"

"The mark! It hurts!" A few minutes passed and Leona stood up, "Mom, what happened? It's never done that before."

"I don't know what it means."

The colors swirled and another scene appeared. This time the school started to talk in alarmed voices. Lord Voldemort stood before them but it was, after all, only a memory.

"So it was you that was calling after all. But how?" asked Leona's mother.

"Lauren, tonight one of my more faithful servants was able to revive me. Although I did have a little run in with that Potter boy," said Voldemort, "Now, where is my daughter?"

Leona stepped into the room and starred at her father for a few minutes. Then she gave him a hug.

"So much time has passed since I last held you. You were only a baby at the time. We have much catching up to do and I do believe that you should start your training."

"Training for what?" Leona asked.

"Well don't you want to fight at my side to get back at those who took me away from you and left you fatherless these past fourteen years?"

Leona stepped back and looked at her father. Then she smiled, "Of course I do."

At this point much of what everyone thought, was beginning to be confirmed. But there was still more that Leona wanted to show them.

The colors faded into another memory. Leona stood with her wand out, facing her father who also had his wand out. Voldemort lifted his arm and yelled, "Imperio!"

Leona closed her eyes and clenched and unclenched her hands. Minutes went by. Then she doubled over in pain. Crying for her dad to stop the curse. When he finally did, she fell to the ground, her breathing coming in deep gulps.

"You'd think after almost two years of this, you'd be able to defend my attacks off. Any of my other Death Eaters can come against you and you act as if they are doing nothing to you. But with mine, you crumble so easily."

"You also... happen to be... stronger then everyone else," Leona finally staggered up to her feet.

"That's true. You ready for the next one?" the wizard asked.

Leona shook her head yes.

"Crusio!"

Leona fell to her knees in pain. Lauren then ran into the room and lowered her husband's wand. Leona fell forward. Her mother then came to her side.

"You almost killed her last time you did that curse on her. Can't you see that you are just too powerful for he to defend herself against you?" Lauren asked.

Voldemort looked at the too of them on the floor, "I have some important business to attend to at the moment. When I get back Leona, you and me are going to have to talk." with that said, Voldemort turned and left the house.

Leona sat up beside her mother.

"Why do you have so many problems when you are training?" Lauren asked her daughter.

"As you said, I can easily defend off any attack from anyone else. But with dad it's different. I not only get the curse that is sent at me but so much more. I feel the pain that all the others have felt before me that father has tortured and killed. I don't... I don't want to be with him anymore. I should have listened to you from the beginning. He **_is_** a monster."

"Then we shall leave tonight." Lauren's mother said.

Colors swirled as one last memory was to play itself out before all the students in Hogwarts. This one was the worst to come.

"Ok, so we will pack up everything that we need," Lauren stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked down the stairs, "He's home."

"What!" Leona whispered.

"Listen to me," Leona's mother reached behind Leona and opened a closet door, "I want to stay in here and keep quiet."

"But mom I can help. I can help you fight him."

"No you can't. He knows what your weakness' are and besides, there is no time to get your wand," Lauren shoved her daughter into the closet, "Stay in here no matter what happens."

"Lauren!" Voldemort yelled up the steps.

Lauren stepped a few feet away from the closet.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter? I heard that you were planning on taking her way from me!" Voldemort yelled when he got up the steps.

"You're too late. I already sent Leona away before I come to meet her. Our daughter has seen your true nature. You ruined it when you decided to torture her!"

"I was simply getting her stronger. It's your fault she's not as strong as she should be at her age. Now tell me where she is!"

"I'd rather die!"

Voldemort took a deep breath and pulled out his wand, "Then so be it. Avada Kadavra!"

Leona was blinded by a green light. She had been watching the whole thing through a crack in the door. Her mom hadn't shut it completely, so it left her with a small area to watch from.

When she could finally see, Leona wanted to scream. She saw her mom lying on the floor, dead. Leona covered her mouth to stop any noise that was threatening to come out.

Voldemort stood there for a few minutes then turned. Leona thought that he was going to find her, but instead he went down the steps and she heard a door slam shut.

Leona sat there in a daze. Her mother had just been killed in front of her. Leona knew she had to get out of the house, fast. It was only a matter of time before her dad would come back with his Death Eaters. Slowly she creaped out of the closet. Leona looked away from her mother and went straight to her room. There she grabbed her key for Gringotts and few other essential items.

Leona's arm was beginning to hurt. Without realizing it, Leona walked over to her window, flew it open, and sent the Dark Mark into the sky. This was a careless mistake.

She heard voices coming from the living room. Silently, Leona walked out to the room where that's night terrible events had taken place. The Death Eater's and Lord Voldemort had made a circle around her mother.

Slowly Leona made it down the steps. A floor board creaked.

"Hello daughter."

Leona looked up to her see her father looking over the railing.

"Hello father," Leona took off down the next flight of stairs.

"Get her!"

As Leona reached for the front door, a ball of flames flew past her head and blocked the way out. So she turned down the hallway.

Spells were being cast at her, but she avoided everyone of them. She ran into the small library on the second floor and books flew at her. A book hit the back of her leg and she fell onto the floor. But she quickly got back up and continued to run.

She ran through the library doors and ran down another flight of stairs.

A great pain went all through her arm. She looked at the top of her arm. There a fire poker and gone through it. Leona quickly pulled it out and cradled the injured arm. She set the staircase on fire to slow down the pace of the pursuing Death Eaters.

Leona ran out the back doors into the back yard. She ran half way across when she tripped on a tree root and again, fell. When she rolled over she touched her stomach. It was bleeding. Pain made it almost impossible to move. Leona glanced over to see what she had landing on. A sharp rock showed a little blood on it in the moon light.

She crawled over to the bushes lining the fence. Leona hid in the shrubs as people ran out the back door.

"She can't be far." Leona heard her dad say.

In the commotion, Leona tried to move across the yard, using the shadows as cover. When she got have way across, she was lifted into the air.

"There you are," Lord Voldemort held her up with magic.

Everyone turned their heads as a few popping noises came from the front of the house. People were arriving from the Ministry. This gave the distraction Leona needed. She sent a spell at her father's hand and it made his hand move to the side. Leona was flown across the yard where she hit a tree trunk and was knocked unconscious.

The room slowly came back to its normal state. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Now you know the truth." Leona said.

Hermione stood up, "We should have trusted that you were telling the truth Leona."

The room came alive with many of the students agreeing with Hermione and saying that they were sorry.

Leona was happy that many of her old friends believed in her, but there was only one person she truly cared about to believe her. Leona looked over at Harry. He was smiling slightly.

"Well this has been an eventful afternoon. And I do believe it's time for dinner." Dumbledore said. Food appeared on the tables and everyone started to chat. Leona wasn't that sure of what to do.

"Maybe its time to sit with your friends again," Dumbledore whispered to Leona.

Leona smiled and headed over to the Gryffindor table, "Am I allowed to sit here?" Leona asked specifically Harry.

"Of course," Harry made room for Leona to sit, "I'm really sorry for acting the way I did. I should have heard you out before I past judgment. But it's just that I have been lied to by a lot of people."

"I understand Harry." Leona said.

Under the table, Harry grabbed Leona's hand and held onto it. Perhaps things were finally going to go right for her.

Author is here!

I think other wise, my little Leona. My readers probably read my comment and thought, "What more is she going to put this girl through?" Believe me, there is still something even greater to come.

I just realized how many times I made that girl fall. She pretty much spent the entire time on the ground. Oh well, no one's perfect.

I think this is my longest chapter yet for this story. Yay. Well, everyone that reads this chapter please review!


	13. Hello to a Lost

Author's note:

You guys are so lucky! I was sure this was going to be the last chapter. But as I was writing it, I realized that there was just too much that I had to put in here to make it one chapter. So that's why I do believe there is only one more chapter to go after this.

I again used a song in which **I did not write! So don't sue me!** It's "Hello" by Evanescence.

One would think that two days before school was over, you would be with your friends trying to do as much as you could together in the time before you all had to leave for the summer. Leona didn't feel that you had to do that. She needed a breather, away from the hustle and bustle of the students. She sat with Dobby on a slight incline, a few yards away from the forest.

"Leona, you do know that everyone is eating now, right?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to think for a while, ya know? So much happened this year. But I'm happy to say that it all turned out pretty well."

"Yes, you is right. How does that work anyway?" Dobby put his finger on the Dark Mark on Leona's arm.

"Well, I guess it works like this. At first, when my dad called, it only hurt. But then when I got the full mark it did much more. It hurt, like it always did, but this time I got a picture of where he was. That way, I knew where I was to go."

"Oh. Does Miss Riddle feel?" Dobby asked looking into the woods.

"What do you feel?"

"I fear something bad might happen tonight. I can't explain it much. I think it has to do with…." Dobby stopped mid sentence as Leona gasped and grabbed her arm.

An image past before Leona's eyes. She could see a dense forest. Through the trees were two figures, one larger then the other, sitting on the ground.

Leona turned to Dobby, "Dobby you must run as fast as you can to Dumbledore. Tell him that he must get all the students to a safe place. Go!" Dobby took off running.

Leona stood up off of the ground and pulled out her wand. Trembling, she stepped back from the forest edge.

Several hooded figures stepped out of the dark woods. Leona looked over her shoulder and saw a small silhouette turn at the corner of the castle and disappeared. Wasting as little time as possible, Leona ran along the edge of the forest. Spells hit tree branches in front of her and were knocked down before her. A few almost hit her, but with a simple spell she easily defended them off.

The house elf ran into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at Dobby.

"What is the matter Dobby?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Leona….. outside……. Dark Mark began to hurt her… she told me…… make students…… go to…. safe place," Dobby managed to say in between each gasp of breathe.

The head master thought quickly. The only safe place for the students would be in their common rooms, "House Teachers, you are to lead the students to their common rooms and block the entrances. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, go and hurry."

The students did as they were told. They were all worried that Voldemort had made it on to the grounds.

Leona ran up to the front doors, her arm bleeding from a rock that had hit her. She bared the door behind her and made up the steps to see the students hurrying away.

She ran into the Great Hall just as the Gryffindors and Slytherins were being escorted out. She quickly shut the large doors barring them all in the Great Hall. A loud crash could be heard from the front of the school.

Everyone backed up as far as they could from the doors.

"Dumbledore, they were right behind me. I had nothing else to do." Leona said.

"It's ok,"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood in a group together. Leona went up to Harry. He grabbed Leona and held her tightly.

"It's all going to be alright." Harry whispered into Leona's ear.

The remaining teachers went in front of the group of students. The doors began to bend like they were under great pressure.

Finally, when too much strain was added, the doors burst open. A group of people, about a dozen or so walked into the room. Voldemort led the way. He didn't bother to hide his face like the others did. With a twitch of his wand, Voldemort made all the tables in the room go to one side creating a large empty space. The teachers took a stance, with their wands out ready for anything. Dumbledore then spoke, "You have no right to be in this school Voldemort. Although I am curious as to how you got onto the grounds."

"That, I will not tell and," His voice hissed almost like a snake and a chill swept through all in the room, "I have every right to be here. I am here to get my daughter back. Her rightful place is with me, not in this school."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leona all ducked down trying to get out of site. Leona trembled against Harry. She didn't want to face her father, but she knew in order to save everyone here, she had to.

"Now, where is my darling Leona?" she heard her father ask.

Leona took a deep breath. Rage, sadness, and disappointment filled Leona.

"Come out now," Voldemort pointed his wand to one of the terrified Gryffindor students, "Or lives will start to be taken."

"I have to do this Harry." Leona said.

"No, please don't." Harry held Leona tighter.

"I must," Leona fought against Harry and stood up.

"There you are," Voldemort said.

"Leona stay back," Dumbledore said, but she didn't listen.

Leona pushed through the group of students. She stood in between them and her father. "Let everyone here go, safely," Leona starred down her father.

He seemed to think about this for a few minutes, "No. I'm sure Dumbledore has a few tricks that can keep a group of amateurs in safekeeping. Although there would be no need for fighting if you come with me." Voldemort held out his hand.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Harry came out and stood beside Leona. He put his arm around his waist and pulled her closer to him, "She's staying here, with me."

"Harry you shouldn't do this. This isn't your fight, it's mine." Leona said, never taking her eyes off her father.

All the teachers put their magic together and put what seemed to be a shield in front of them and the students. Leona and Harry were too far out to get into the protection.

"Haw dare you choose that Potter boy over me! You said that you would help me get back at all those who took me away from you!" Voldemort said. He managed to keep a straight face despite the anger that was rising in his voice, "I am your father! You are my flesh and blood."

Leona stepped forward out of Harry's grasp, wand raised, "You tortured me with spells and even killed my own mother! I have no father! You are dead to me. The only person that I can consider a father is Albus Dumbledore."

Voldemort couldn't handle it anymore. He shot a spell out at Leona, which she side stepped. It hit the shield behind them and disappeared. At least they knew everyone else was safe.

Harry then did something very idiotic. He hit one of the Death Eaters with a spell that made him fly backwards. Leona hadn't even heard him mutter the words. That's when a few of the other Death Eaters sent spells flying back in Harry's direction. As if it was nothing, Leona flicked her wand and the spells turned back around and hit the ones that sent them out.

"Stop," Voldemort held up a hand to stop his followers from doing any more damage, "I gave you a chance Leona. Now I have no choice but to make you my enemy. I thought you were smarter then this. You knew better then to get on my bad side. You were the only one that I gave more then one chance to and you didn't watch your steps." Voldemort turned, and with the rest of the Death Eaters, he left the room.

"Something's not right," Leona took a few steps forward.

"You're right," Dumbledore agreed. He turned to the rest of the teachers, "We need to make sure that he doesn't come back so…."

"Oh yes, and theirs one more thing," came a voice from the front of the room.

"Leona look out!" Harry yelled.

Leona turned to see her father standing there with his wand raised at her. She couldn't hear him, but she could see the words forming on his lips, "Avada Kadavra."

Leona turned trying to get out of the way, but it was too late. The spell hit her on her side and her breathe caught in her throat. She saw Harry and her other classmates standing their stunned through a haze of green, then, darkness engulfed her and she felt no more.

Harry starred at Leona as she fell to the ground. He turned to look at Voldemort as he left the Great Hall. "You bastard!" Harry tried to run after Voldemort. Dumbledore grabbed Harry and held him as he fought against the restraints. Voldemort left as if he hadn't heard anything.

The room was quite, no one dared to move or breath.

When Harry finally stopped struggling, Dumbledore let him go. With tears streaming down his face, he stumbled over towards Leona. He picked up her limp body and held her in his arms.

**Playground school bell rings again**

**Rain clouds come to play again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

Ron and Hermione walked over and sat on either side of Leona. They looked at each other and back down to Leona, tears forming in both their eyes.

_It's all my fault, my fault that she's dead. My father lied to me! He said no one was going to die! All they wanted was to get Leona back to her rightful place. But now she's dead. All because of me. _Draco walked over, and knelt beside Hermione. He placed a hand on Leona's leg, and started to cry. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at him. Draco was crying? Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze.

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't cry**

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore walked towards the terrible site. McGonagall conjured a stretcher out of thin air. Reluctantly, Harry let go of Leona as the two teachers picked her up and put her on the stretcher. Dumbledore then took off his robe and laid it over Leona. As if by an invisible string, Professor McGonagall lead the stretcher out of the Great hall.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**

**Hello I'm still here**

**All that's left of yesterday**

Ron helped Harry stand, "She's gone, I can't believe it." Harry whispered.

"We have to get the rest of the students in here and tell them what happened," Dumbledore said.

Author's note (yes, again):

Haha another cliffhanger! Too bad you have to wait till my next chapter.


	14. The End to a School Year

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables sat quietly as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs walked into the Great Hall. All the teachers who were scouting the grounds came back and told Dumbledore that there was no trace of the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore stood up.

"Perhaps we should tell them about the tunnel under the Whomping Willow," Ron said to Hermione, "They might have used that to get in."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Many of you know about what took place in this very room," Professor Dumbledore began, "Then there are those who don't. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, by some way still unknown, made onto the grounds and into the castle."

Harry was numb to his surroundings and all that was going on. He closed his eyes as a memory that he shared with Leona taunted him. It was their secret. She had given everything to him just as he had given everything to her. He sat there remembering all the times they were together. He regretted ever being so angry with her, how could he have put the one person he loved so much into so much pain?

Dumbledore had finished giving his speech and the hall was silent.

A voice came from the opened Great Hall doors, "Wow. You guys are acting like someone died. Did I miss something?"

"Who could be so inconsiderate at a time like this?" Harry asked allowed as the persons comment rang through the hall. _That voice seemed so familiar, as if it was a distant memory. _

Ron elbowed Harry on the side, "Harry… look who it is…." It barely came out as a whisper.

Everyone was looking at the doorway to the great hall. When Harry moved his eyes to there as well, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry took a quick glance up at the teachers and even Dumbledore looked dumbfounded.

Harry got up and stood in between the two tables. Leona was the one standing in the doorway. _Is she real?_

Leona took a few staggering steps forwards before she broke into a run and ran to Harry. Harry held her, "How can this be?"

All the other students around them were quiet out of shock, fear, and every other emotion.

"All those times it seemed like he was torturing me he was actually preparing me," Leona looked into Harry's eyes, "He knew I had the power to resist the killing curse."

"But…. I saw you die."

"I didn't get to learn the last lesson, I was stuck in some other dimension that I didn't know how to escape."

Harry looked at her even more confused, "But then… how…" Harry touched her cheek.

"Your parents and my mother helped me in finding my way out."

That surprised Harry. She had seen my parents, Harry thought to himself and he was surprised that he felt a little jealousy. He grabbed Leona into a tight hug. Everyone else cheered.

"Well I'm glad that tonight didn't have such a somber aura around it anymore," Dumbledore said.

The rest of the night seemed to be one huge party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone there was happy to see that Leona was back. The shock of Voldemort getting onto the grounds seems to be the last thing on everyone's minds.

No one went to bed that night and all the Gryffindors were half asleep as they clambered onto the Hogwart's Express that morning.

Harry, Leona, Ron, and Hermione shared a compartment together. Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and they were both asleep along with Harry. Leona had laid her head on Harry's shoulder but she wasn't asleep like the rest were.

She heard the door slide open she lifted her head up. Draco stood in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Draco whispered to her.

Slowly so she wouldn't wake the others, Leona got up and stood outside of their compartment, "What?"

Draco had his head bowed, and when he looked up he was crying, "If you hadn't come back like you did… I … I don't know what I would have done. It would have been my fault. It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

At first Leona was slightly confused, then she understood. Draco was the one who found away for her father and the Death Eaters to get onto the grounds. Part of her wanted to tell someone this while the other part felt like she had to protect Draco.

"Hey, stop crying. I thought you didn't cry." Leona poked Draco in the stomach. The tears stopped and he just looked at her, "Just promise me one thing, don't become your father. You're better then him."

"But he expects me to…"

"Become just like him, like my father expected of me. Do what you want to do, not what he wants."

The train pulled to a stop. They were at the Kings Cross Station. Draco nodded his head and walked off.

Leona went back in to wake her friends.

When Harry had stepped off the train, he had seen Lucious Malfoy. He laughed when he saw the look of shock on the older man's face as Leona stepped off the train behind him.

They had all said their goodbyes and Harry walked off with his Aunt and Uncle. He knew that this summer was going to be the strangest one yet. Leona had promised to visit him, and he knew she intended to keep that promise.

Author's note

So that's it. I might make a little story about Leona over the summer like the odd jobs that she has and things such as that. Not sure yet though.


End file.
